gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Border Patrol
/ Civil Border Patrol |image = CBP.JPG |caption = The entirety of the Civil Border Patrol |game = V |locations = Blaine County |type = Unofficial Border Police |enemies = Manuel Trevor Philips |leader = Joe |members = Joe [[Josef]] Trevor Philips (Temporarily/Formerly) |affiliations = LSSD SAPR Trevor Philips (Formerly) |businesses = Border patrol |cars = Park Ranger |weapons = Stun Gun Sawn-Off Shotgun}} The Civil Border Patrol is a group featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Background The Civil Border Patrol are a civilian-formed paramilitary-like group that operates in Blaine County and aims to "protect" America from "dangerous" illegal immigrants. The group consists exclusively of two members: Joe, a paranoid southern man who despises immigrants; and Joe's best friend, Josef, a cold, violent Russian immigrant who speaks barely any English. The group makes weekly trips across Blaine County to find, capture and report people of Mexican heritage, most of whom appear to be legal citizens of the United States and thus cannot be deported, though this does not deter Joe and Josef from trying. The CBP almost exclusively uses tasers as their weapons, intending to capture illegal immigrants alive since - as Joe puts it - the Civil Border Patrol are "civilized people". The CBP's main transport for their operatives is the Park Ranger. Events of GTA V The Civil Border Patrol The CBP play a central role in the Minute Men series of Strangers and Freaks missions. Trevor Philips first meets Joe and Josef when they are spying on a parked van in a parking lot on Joshua Road in Sandy Shores. After Josef berates Trevor for not understanding English - despite speaking Russian - and for not having his papers, they introduce their group and its aims. Joe, realizing Trevor is a fellow "patriot", offers to pay Trevor for his services in capturing immigrants. Being a Canadian immigrant himself, Trevor despises the duo, but agrees to help them because of the monetary reward, and because he has a habit of hanging out with people he doesn't like. The trio go to the Yellow Jack Inn and chase after a group of mariachi musicians that had been playing there, eventually crashing their car and taking them captive. The unique Tornado with band equipment can be stored. [[An American Welcome|'An American Welcome']] Later on, Trevor stumbles into the CBP again and once more gets paid to assist them in rounding up Mexicans. After re-capturing Manuel, a local farmer who's had previous run-ins with the CBP, they travel to the local cement factory and chase after a pair of workers who are leaving on their motorcycles. Following this, Joe and Josef tell Trevor to leave, and then take Manuel and the other two workers to the police to deport them. Here, they discover that all three of them are legal citizens and thus cannot be deported. Minute Man Blues A few days later, Manuel finds Trevor in Paleto Bay and tells him that the CBP have been harassing several legal Mexican-Americans in Blaine County for years and by helping them, even if it was for money, he was only encouraging them to continue their racist activities. After being threatened at gunpoint, an indignant Manuel scolds Trevor for his actions and informs him that the CBP are in a nearby farm, in case he desires to "make things right". Trevor, guilty and infuriated, travels down to the farm and finds Joe and Josef threatening a family of Mexican descent that lives there. While Josef is distracted with holding the farmers at gunpoint, Trevor ambushes and kills him. This prompts Joe to try and flee on the family's tractor, but Trevor stops and murders him as well. Members *Joe - Leader (Determinant) *Josef - Second-in-Command (Determinant) *Trevor Philips - Hired driver (Formerly) Mission Appearances *The Civil Border Patrol *An American Welcome *Minute Man Blues (Wiped Out) Video Trivia *They are first mentioned in the game in a Weazel News internet article after the mission Marriage Counseling, and on the radio. *Sometimes, in the countryside, depending on the character being used, rednecks will attack the player based on the assumption that the character is an immigrant, similar to the Civil Border Patrol. *Joe and Josef will be left alive if the player kills Trevor before completing their Strangers and Freaks mission. **In addition, their missions are also optional, as they are not mandatory for the 100% completion. Navigation hu:Polgári Határ Őrjárat Category:Law Enforcement Category:Organizations